


Come back home

by Melime



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara finally comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Volta pra casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084164) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for challenge #019 - home.

Tara stood by the front door, fidgeting with her key. Just a couple of months ago, this had been her home, and the place where she had been her happiest. Living a domestic life with someone she loved, surrounded by friends, was something her father always led her to believe she could never have, and despite being initiated by a tragedy and disrupted by so many problems, that domestic bliss had been something nearing perfection.

She was afraid of getting in, afraid of Willow’s reaction, of this being too much, too soon. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now, unsure of were they stood. How do you pursue a relationship with someone with whom you lived for so long? She wasn’t even sure if this was what Willow wanted, she just hoped… She hoped for too many things. Mainly, she hopped Willow understood why she had to leave when she did. Tara couldn’t have staid and watched her destroy herself with magic and refuse help, not after all she suffered with her mother.

She had to leave, but always hoped to be back. That’s why she kept the key, why she was standing there now, gathering the courage to… To do what exactly? Tell Willow she never stopped loving her? Promise to help her recover from now on? Make love to her until both were too tired to move? Lock both of them in the room and refuse to leave? She didn’t know, hadn’t thought that far yet. She was there on an impulse, because she couldn’t stand their distance anymore, but she hadn’t had the time to plan what she would say.

Tara opened the door. She refused to let her fear stop her now. She and Willow loved each other and were great together. Together they could make things work once again, and this time maybe they could work together never to let things get this bad again. This had become her home, and she hoped it would continue to be. She loved Willow and hoped she would never be forced to leave her again.


End file.
